Destiny
by paaralian
Summary: This is the tale of when mortals and demigods collided. Cliche characters and some unusual scenarios emerge, and there are some very awkward scenes too..
1. Chapter 1

Jocelyn stared at Annabeth in wonder. The 18 year old girl, with tangled curls of blonde hair and freaky grey eyes, had a boyfriend?

" I doubt it! She's probably making him up, how amusing, Annie. Ha ha ha."

She snarled, kicking Annabeth harshly to the floor. Jocelyn and her possé swarmed around her, giggling, kicking and spitting. Katie, the "2nd in Command" grabbed at her hair viciously, envy clear in her eyes.

" Obviously fake, I mean honny this hair looks dyed to the max, you should consider cutting it!"

Screeched Katie, pulling out some small scissors from her bag. She snipped away at Annabeth's hair, then finally kicked her in the chest to hold her down. Annabeth felt weak, though this wasn't the worst attack. They've cut her clothes, books and stolen her jewelry. It's no surprise. Before blacking out from the weight of heavy books dumped on her chest and from the sheer bloodloss, she heard thundering footsteps echo down the hall.

Percy's POV

I heard yelling coming from inside the school. Uncapping Riptide, I burst through the doors, into the empty halls. I expected there to be a monster, but all that there was, was a swarm of girls. The main girl, seemed to notice me, and turned around flirtatiously.

"So what are you doing out here, hottie? You don't seem to go here, do you?"

She questioned, her voice laced with well-hidden venom and a sweet tone, sickly sweet. She grabbed my tie (Unfortunately I was still in my School Uniform,) and yanked my neck down, so that our faces her level.

Deciding to play along, I winked, without a single ounce of meaning or emotion. She leaned in to me, but at that exact time I judo-flipped her, and pushed back the girl's annoying possé , looking at the figure on the ground. There lay Annabeth, broken and hurt. I noticed the uneven ends of her hair, and that it was ripped out and horrid.

Turning around, I begin to raise my fist at the leader-girl. I punch her square in the nose, and she backs away into the lockers.

"DADDY GAVE ME THAT NEW NOSE FOR CHRISTMAS!"

She wailed, blood pouring out of her nose. I growled lowly, whispering,

"Then don't mess with my Wisegirl."

Her eyes widened as she nodded, scurrying out. And with that, I took it as my queue to pick Annie up and run with her to the Nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

**( Percy spent some time teaching Paul ancient greek, and so Paul was promoted to the Ancient Greek teacher. )**

Mikaela sighed, gazing across the classroom. She was sat at the popular table, since her friend Joshua was a hit with the ladies and they scored a seat. Yeah, totally earned it. But she was staring at the best swimmer in school, Percy.  
He was her friend and they were inseparable. No one else could really befriend him for several reasons. The girls would flirt, and the boys would just do it to get him on their sports team or whatever. And so, Mikaela was proud to say that they had been friends for a year. Not much, but way more than anyone in the school.

Then she entered. Her hair was like a shower of golden sunlight, with endless curls. They bounced on her shoulders as she strode confidently into the room. Her fierce grey eyes shone in the light, holding sorrow and loss. But there was still a spark of mirth. It was obvious that you shouldn't mess with her.

Stares were shot right at her as she walked in. Paul Blofis, the ancient greek teacher, came up to her and hugged her.  
"Annabeth! It's good to see you." She smiled.  
"Great, thanks Paul." Mikaela smirked. No one could call a teacher by their first name without getting detention.  
Yet to her surprise, Paul simply grinned before ushering her over to Percy's table. They exchanged a few words before looking at the board.

Mikaela's class were learning about something stupid. Probably something Mikaela already knew about, unlike the dumb blonde Annabitch. So she ignored Mr. Blofis.  
"Mikaela? How about you pay attention - this is on your exam paper! Barely anyone gets this right!"  
Mr Blofis snapped. Mikaela swiftly turned her gaze back to the board, which was covered in weird symbols.

"Now, does anybody know what this means?" On the board it said Αθήνα. Much to Mikaela's surprise, Annabitch's hand shot straight up.  
"Annabeth?" Paul chuckled. Annabeth grinned  
"It means Athena." Mikaela widened her eyes. how did dumb blonde Annabitch know ancient greek? Mr Blofis rubbed out the word and wrote another - οσειδώνας. Percy grinned suddenly, his hand rising.  
"Percy?" Paul chuckled once again  
"It means Poseidon!"  
Percy's eyes shimmered with delight. Similar to a child gazing at a bag of sweets. Paul smiled, and the bell rung. The annoying tune echoed through the classroom, syncronizing with the groans of the nerds and sighs of relief.  
Mikaela stood with the rest of the class and exited. Well, exited meaning pushing snd shoving through the sea of eager students into an even bigger ocean of sweaty teens. Pleasant.

She walked over to the cafeteria, which was jam-packed with hungry kids. It's like being stuck in a cage with loads of hungry lions. You never know what's going to happen. Mikaela approached the table where Percy and Annabitch sat. Mikaela smiled, but it was fake.  
"Can I sit here?" She asked sweetly, her voice laced with well hidden venom. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, but Percy replied.  
"Sure. Annabeth, this is Mikaela. Mikaela, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend. Uh, I need to grab something from my locker, be right back."

Mikaela felt like exploding. Percy had a girlfriend? Surely not. It was April 1st, so it must be a prank!  
"Girlfriend? Ha! I bet you met him last week! We've been friends for a year and WE should be dating!" She smirked. Annabeth stood, flames in her eyes dancing with fury.  
"Well excuuuuuse me but I've known him for 6 years! We've been best friends for years!"  
Mikaela gulped, knowing she had been defeated. She sat down quickly , seeing Percy come back. She gasped  
"Percy! Annabeth attacked me!"  
Percy turned to look at Annabitch. She smirked, obviously undenying.  
"Come on Percy, don't date Annabitch. Stay with me!"  
"Mikaela, GET OUT NOW!" He yelled at Mikaela. Tears welled in her eyes as she ran out of the room, wanting to never look back.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking. How fun. No, I was walking to my new school. See It's so fun! Not. I was actuallu going to Goode High. Believe it or not, this school was founded by my great grandfather Alenxander Goode. Of course the last name got changed over time and through generations, but I was still a Goode.  
My mother is Melinoe. I don't stay in camp, and I had few mortal friends. I did know a mortal boy named Percy Jackson. He disappeared. We were dating.  
We met at Yancy Acadamy and became friends, but we met later at Hoover Dam. That was when he asked me. We dated. Then he disappeared. How romantic. So now, here I am.  
My bag was getting heavier and heavier, worry like weights. However, I couldn't worry. I had to keep my emotionless facade.  
I was stone, not rubber. Yet my body disagreed. Anxiety bared it's teeth at me, ready to pounce. No, it was already clawing its way into me. Creating a pathway. Taking over.  
My legs began to shake. My knees were weak and I felt helpless. Then someone grabbed my arm.  
"Are you ok?"  
I looked up, then gasped.  
"Percy?"  
He looked at me oddly, like I had grown another head. My lips trembled, my eyes began to burn.  
"Don't you remember me?"  
He shook his head. The flood started. I began to cry. Peercy stepped back in shok. I tried to stop the tears, trying to regain my strength.  
"I waited for nearly two years. I waisted 4 years of my life on you!"  
Then the girl came to Percy's rescue. Hurray. It was a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes - pretty enough to be a disney princess. She saw me crying and frowned  
"Percy why is she crying? Poor girl."  
Upon hearing that, I began to shake. I was not a poor girl! Percy replied.  
"I dunno, she asked if I remember her and then began crying."  
Annabeth grimaced.  
"Did you have any friends at your old schools?"  
Percy shook his head, but a guilty expression began to creep onto his face.  
"Well, now that you mention it, I think I had a girlfriend? Oh yeah! Her name was Ebony! But my Ebony had black hair, like ebony. And her eyes this girl has brown hair."  
I frowned.  
"Well maybe I wanted to change, to move on! We never broke up, and I refrained frm infidelity."  
The blonde schowled.  
"Percy you forgot your girlfriend? Also, I'm really sorry Ebony, but we're dating. I'm Annabeth."  
"Ebony Woode Daughter of Melin- I mean nothing!" I said, quickly recovering from my mistake. Annabeth gasped.  
"Your mom is Melinoe? Mine is Athena. Percy's is Posiedon."  
Oh come on. They just had to be demigods, didn't they?


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I'm Kyle. Super hot king of the school. I live for football and seeing the school geeks cry. Honestly, I would date myself but I can't. So that's why I aim to get all the girls. You see, I have light brown hair. Girls with light hair like dark haired boys and vice versa. I'm appealing to both, right? Plus, my baby blue eyes are hard to resist, along with my picture perfect pout and amazing strength.

I've dated nearly every girl in my school. Super hot ones like Marissa, average girls like Danielle and even geeks like Leia. That's why I'm trying to get one girl in particular. Annabeth Chase. Every time a boy asks her out, she says she has a boyfriend in New York. But I know she's just playing hard to get. Today, I , Kyle, shall successfully ask Annabeth out.

It was lunchtime. Annabeth seemed to be eating her lunch as fast as possible, and so I quickly rushed over to her table. I sat down and said  
"Hey Annie."  
She snorted  
"Go away."  
"Go on a date with you on a mystical land far far away? Sure!"  
"I said, go away!"  
"Fine."  
I smirked , thinking that she was just playing hard to get. I walked over to one of the nerds, pinning them to the locker.

It was english class. Mr Blofis was droning on about something really stupid and unimportant. I don't need to know about all this. I've got the brawns and the money! Every girl will adore me. Then Mr Blofis coughed.  
"Kyle, you'll be partnering with Annabeth today." I grinned, stood up, and walked over to Annabeth's desk. She scowled.

We were doing some work on something I didn't understand, clauses, I think? Annabeth did most of the work while I flirted. She would just ignore me, making me smirk. At one point, she was leaning closer to me to try and see something behind me, probably something on the wall. And being the flirt I am, leaned in too. I tried to kiss her. She smacked me.

The bells sounded, cutting Mr Blofis off. I stood with my class and we all fought, wanted to leave. Annabeth was the first. She ran down, through the hall before stopping. She collapsed onto the ground. Shaky sobs racked her body, and sympathy seemed to fill me.  
"I-I-I forgot.." The quote was short and heartbreak-filled. It held sorrow and meaning.

"Damn You Percy Jackson!" She sobbed, screaming at the air. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, as people began to crowd around around. She flinched. "Are you ok?" I whispered, as if she would break at the loudest noise.  
"It's not your business, Kyle."  
I frowned, before spitting.  
"Fine then. Go fucking kill yourself."  
I strut past her, leaving the school.

When I got home, I genuinely felt no sorrow.

* * * *  
Later that day, it was revealed on the news that the 21 year old girl who went by the name of Annabeth Chase was found dead at the beach. According to a friend, Annabeth had lost a lover 5 years ago while we was in the army. His last words to her were "I promise to be back."


	5. Chapter 5

I frowned, staring at my reflection. My foundation was clogging up my pores! That was like such a 00s thing! I mean, who wants ugly skin No one. I had to look perfect for my Percy! This Halloween, I had a really creative outfit idea! A dumb blonde. See, everyone hates blondees! Well, every blonde besides me. Blonde girls are so fake and stupid! Percy would totes agree! I quickly rinsed off all my school make up -

Satin foundation

A heavy coat of concealer. Some contour and highlights.

Black eye liner and pink (for the waterline!)

Some thick mascara

A smoky eye!

Red lipstick.

Once it was all off, I pulled my bleach blonde hair into a messy bun. Glacing at the mirror, I saw the monster society created. I didn't want to be like this, my parents wanted me to find a man and marry rich. So I became her. I gazed at my reflection for a while, analyzing everything. Then I ripped my hair out of the bun. I stormed out of the background and ran to the salon.  
"Just take out the blonde."  
I said quickly, handing a wad of cash to the lady. Two long hours later, it was done. I got home at 5:30pm, so there was 2:30 hours 'til the Halloween dance.

Finally, I was back at my bathroom. The cabinet above the merror swung open ad I grabbed the scissors. I cut at the hair harshly on my head. Soon 12 inches of hair was ling on the tiles. Swinging open the wardrobe, I grabbed a random outfit and threw it on. It was a normal dress, not by some designer in Paris, and it didn't cost the price of a house. My hair was braided slightly, and I popped out my contacts. I put on my actual black glasses and smiled at myself.

Before I knew it, it was time for the dance. I drove there in my silver porche, hoping I was unrecognisable. In fact, I don't think Percy would even know it was me!

I walked to the gym, where I saw Percy straight away. He and some beautiful girlwith blonde hair wore matching orange shirts. I approached them "Hi! Are you enjoying the party?" was my question. They both nodded.

"I'm Annabeth from Seinna High."  
She said, smiling. Then I managed to put 2 and 2 togther.  
"Oh, so are you Percy's girlfriend? I'm Marissa Adams."

Annabeth smiled and nodded once again, while Percy's eyes bugged out of his head.  
"Marissa? What happened to you hair and clothes and makeup?"  
I grinned.  
"I wanted to change."  
We laughed. The rest of the night, I saw how much the two loved eachother. It was also the night I witnessed true love.


	6. Chapter 6

**( They're in college right now. )**  
I'm your normal girl. Poop brown eyes and curly brown hair. Nothing special. So when it was my first day at a new school, I felt lonely. It was weird. I was so lonely yet everyone paid attention to me. It was lunchtime and I was looking for a place to sit. I spotted a table with two boys and began to approach. Instinctively, one of the boys put his arm around the other in a protective way. I laughed.

"Chill, I'm not interested. Also, can I sit?" The blonde boy nodded; relaxing.  
"You must be Danielle, I'm Will and this is my boyfriend Nico."  
I grinned. They were actually pretty cute together.  
"Cool, I came here after my friend died."  
Nico's face darkened. Will frowned.  
"Who?"  
"Annabeth Chase."  
Will frowned even more.  
"She's my cousin."  
It was as if everything around them darkened.

"I'm so sorry."  
I said quickly. Will smiled, kissing his boyfriend.  
"We can't really be trapped in the past, I guess."  
Smiling I nodded, knowing what it was like. Terrible - the only way to describe loss. I had felt it way too many times. Annabeth, Joshua, Kerri, Leo. So many people had come face to face with death. I had lost Joshua and Annabeth to suicide, Kerri to murder and Leo to something unknown.  
It's pretty depressing, but I don't want your pity. I'm fine on my own. There's a thing called independence. But let's put that aside. Nico broke the silence by saying to me;  
"You've lost people before - I can see it in your eyes."  
I nodded solemnly.  
"Yeah. I lost two friends who were twins. One to murder, the other to suicide. I also lost my best friend and brother - Leo Valdez. He ran away after our mom died."

I don't know why I spilt out all my sob stories. I just trusted them. Then a devil approached our table  
"Leo Valdez is my be- Oh, hi Karey."  
She smiled fakely at me but I could sense her hate.  
"Hey Will, Nico and other girl!"  
"Oh, I'm Dan-"  
"Honey, was I talking to you? No."  
"Uhh Karey, this is Danielle." Said Will.

"Wow, I love that name! But Dani you could of told me yourself."  
I smiled, trying to hide my anger.  
"Yeah sorry. How rude of me."  
"Anyway, can I talk to you Will?"  
He nodded slowly. Karey dragged him away.

Nico whispered to me  
"Let's follow them."  
We crept over to them.  
"Will, baby, go out with me!"  
"No Karey, I love Nico."  
"He's such a freaky emo though! How much is he paying you?"  
"Nothing, I love him!"  
"Gay freak! If he truly loves you, he wouldn't mind me doing tyhis!"

Karey launched herself at him, lips puckered.. Will quickly dodged and Karey ended up making out with a thorny rose bush. Me and Nico went up to Will, grinning.  
"Will! You did it!"  
"Love you, dude."  
Will kissed Nico.  
"Thanks. Now as I way saying, Leo Valdez is my friend. You can talk to him soon."

My palms were sweaty and short breaths overtook me  
"Dani, chill!"  
"But will he remember me?"  
A couple then entered.  
"Hey Will, who's this?"  
The colour drained from our faces.  
"S-She's your um... s-s-sister."  
Will stuttered. I frowned.  
"I don't have a sister called Dani."

I walked up to him and smacked him  
"Of course you do. Don't you remember your Dani?"  
Leo looked confused.  
"My sisters are Nyssa and Sophie."  
Will shook his head, exasperated. The girl spoke.  
"Leo, what about your mother's side?"  
Leo froze.

"Dane died in the fire!""No I didn't. I still have the scars, but I didn't die."  
I reply, taking of my jacket to reveal scars and burns on my arms. Leo gasped, enveloping me in a hug.  
"I guess introductions are needed. Dani, this is my fiancée Calypso, Cali this is my sister Dani."  
Leo said smugly. I laughed.  
"You thought you were the first to be engaged? No!"  
Leo froze.  
"Who? What? How? Tell me where he is and I'm gong to kick hi-"  
"Joshua Lucas. The wedding's in June."


	7. Chapter 7

p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"I sat at my desk, gazing at my screen in awe. It was a video by Silver!Eyes. She was a Youtuber who's real name was Annabeth Chase. She had been my favourite Youtuber for 4 years. She was 19 now, so I had been a fan for a while. She was always very mysterious about her background, which intrigued the fans. She hadn't said what her new video was going to be about./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"The screen said "Boyfriend Tag 2015!". It was amazing, since she had said that she wasn't going to post a Boyfriend Tag ever. But there it was, right in front of me. I clicked the video, curious. The thumbnail had covered up Annabeth's boyfriend, so I didn't know./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Hey guys! Silver Eyes here. Yes guys, this is the boyfriend tag. PERCY!" She said. "Well here he is. This is my boyfriend Percy Jackson. We started dating about 3 years ago, but we've been best friends since we were 12." Wait. THE Percy Jackson? Famous gold-medal winning swimmer? Percy smiled awkwardly, nodding./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Urm... Hi. I'm Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend.." He grinned at Annabeth as she pulled out her phone./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""We have some questions on here. Let's start. 'Where did we meet?"/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""I know this. We met at Camp, right?" Percy kissed Annabeth on the cheek./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Yeah Seaweed Brain. Question 2; Where was our first date?"/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Easy. Katie Gardner's Herb House."/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Annabeth smiled. Yet again, she said/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Ok. Easy question 3; Where was our first kiss?"/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""I remember it, St Helens right?" Annabeth nodded and Percy grinned./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Ok. Question 4, Did you know that I was the one for you?"/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Not at first really, but I realised it soon later." I swear my heart just died. He's so romantic and nice to Annabeth. /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Question 5; When did you meet the family?" Percy grimaced./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""I met your dad when we were 14, right? And then I had met your mom when we were 12." Wow. Pery had known Annabeth's parents for a while./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Good job Seaweed Brain." What's up with the nickname? Maybe sine he's a swimmer?/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""You too Wise Girl." Seriously?! What's up with the nickname? I scrolled down and started typing a style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /strong style="line-height: 1.9em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Part 2/strongbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Today was the day. It was a town convention. Youtubers from all around this area would meet up! And I was going to meet my idol, Silver!Eyes / Annabeth Chase. I was at the front of the line, with my youtuber pass. I had posted a good few videos, 204 to be exact. I had 52k subscribers. So I'm hoping to meet Annabeth and maybe vlog it. /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Hey! Are you a youtuber?" I was asked. Looking up, I saw him. Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Yeah I am. In fact, I was looking for Annabeth? Can you help me?" Percy smiled, saying/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Sure. But also can you help Annie with her camera? It broke and she's trying to vlog something.." I smiled. I could help Annabeth! Following Percy, I walked until I saw Annabeth. She was staring, upset at her camera. I tried to put on a confident and reassuring smile as I came up to her./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Uh... Hey, I'm Evelyn. I'm a subscriber, and Percy asked me to help you. I have a vlogging camera for you to use." Annabeth looked at me, her frown changing to a smile. She thanked me, and that's when I noticed. As I was passing the camera to Annabeth, I saw the ring on her finger. It was a thin silver band with a blue gem in the middle. The gem was carved intricately into an owl, a beautiful decoration. I widened my eyes as I said to her;/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Are you engaged or is that a promise ring?!" I was shocked. She nodded, saying to me finally/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Yeah it's a promise ring... Thanks for the camera.. Do you wanna make a video?" Wait.. She was asking me to make a video with her? THE Annabeth Chase? Definitely./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Obviously! I would love to. By the way, my youtube name is EverGames." She smiled kindly./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Meet me at the Legend of Zelda shop after the convention, okay?" I nodded and she went off. My heart was racing like crazy./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"-Line Break- - That's Bob, Joey, Leo and Delia/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"I was walking to Annabeth's house with Percy and Annabeth. I was talking to them about gaming. When we arrived, Annabeth unlocked the door and went to her room to grab her camera. Beckoning me over to her filming room, she said to me;/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""A few hours ago I sent out a tweet asking or questions. Let's answer them." I nodded, still giddy with excitement. Annabeth began recording and she did her intro./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Hey guys! Annabeth here, but I'm not alone! I'm joined with..." I then said;/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Evelyn! Umm.. Hi! I'm EverGames on youtube." Annabeth nodded, smiling./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""We're going to do a QA over here. First question... Are you going to get married?"/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""I'm not going to get married, I'm not even dating someone." I replied./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Just then, Percy burst in. He got down on one knee. I took the camera and began to film it./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Annabeth Penelope Chase. I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't trade a second of my lie with you. Will you marry me?" He opened a velvet box to reveal a golden ring with jewels dotting it. /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Yes!" Tears were streaming down Annabeth's face. Percy slipped the ring onto Annabeth's finger, kissing her on the lips before leaving the room. We carried on with the recording./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""I guess I will be getting married. Guys, look at the ring." She laughed and held the ring up to the camera. I swear I'm going to cry. /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Should we carry on with the questions?" I asked, smiling at Annabeth./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Yeah. Question 2; Is Percy the swimmer? And also, who sets up the gaming videos?"/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Annabeth grinned, like she was reminiscing in memories before replying with,/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Yeah, Percy is the swimmer. Those are his medals in the background. And my friend Leo sets up the gaming video. He's a genius at computers and all that."/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Annabeth smiled. The video carried on like this. We actually called a few fans and said hi to them. After the video, Annabeth gave me her Skype and phone number. I wouldn't trade today for the world./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Nancy was elated. It was a normal day for most but Nancy knew something the others did not. Transfers from america were joining Higwarts today. It was September the 4th, so she assumed they were just style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Maybe the flight was delayed. She put on her best clothes, after an hour of trying to find something perfect. Nancy was never someone who got nervous easily, but worry overwhelmed her. Thinking of america and magic combined made her think of Percy, and how the water seemed to grab her. It sent chills down her style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /After recovering from the thought, she tentatively exited her dorm. Once she got down the stairs, she saw the familiar face of Teddy Lupin. His chocolate brown eyes glistened with mirth and sparkled at the sight of Nancy. To them, it was true love./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"The two laced hands before leaving the common room. As they walked, several glares were send Nancy's way. Yet she didn't care. All that mattered was that Teddy was with her. They approached the great hall for the end-of-day dinner. Everyone was there./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /After they sat, a group entered. They went right up to the front of the hall. Nancy finally got a proper look. A group of 16 or so. In the lead was a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes - similar to Teddy's uncle, Harry Potter. He seemed to radiate confidence and power, with each stride he became more intimidating. Next to him was a girl with cold, calculating grey eyes and honey blonde hair. She was lean, and style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Behind the two was another couple. A girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, she looked as if from Cherokee descent. She held hands with what Nancy would describe as a blonde superman. He had bleach blonde hair and stormy eyes. The boy's hair was in a military style, but there was a rebellious groove on the side, as if a bullet had passed style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Behind them were a pair. An asian boy with black hair, partially covering one eye. His eyes were dark, but they seemed to hold dancing flames. He was with a girl She had cinnamon coloured hair and dark skin, balancing quite nicely with her golden eyes. They were style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /After that was an odd couple. A boy, spanish, with wild and curly brown hair. He was smily brightly, resembling a latino santa's elf. Next to him was a girl. Her hair was braided unusually and she wore a flowy greek gown - at least Nancy assumed it was greek. A laurel rested upon her hair like a style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Next was the weirdest couple. A girl with dark hair tied back with a bandanna and visible muscle. Her ruthless green eyes bore into everyone's soul. Holding her waist was a boy with caramel hair. His soft brown eyes were ox-like and style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Then there were two boys. A gay couple, people guessed. They were fine with that since they had Hugo and Scorpius, but what confused them was how opposite the two were. One had a bright smile, honey blonde hair and shining blue eyes. He was holding hands with a boy wearing all black, with blakc hair, olive skin and brown eyes. Yet they were happy. Guess you could say that opposites style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /The next was a quite cute couple. The girl had a flower crown on and her hair was braided with vines. She was like mother nature. Her leaf green eyes twinkled and her ivory hair bounced on her shoulders. With her was a boy. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. They were mischievous, but hold sorrow and loss, like all the style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /They were hot. Appealing. Whatever. Everyone was super confused, but Nancy grinned. She was right all along. Looking around her, she noticed her dorm mates gaping. Lily Potter stared with lust at the first boy. Gemma Mckinnon kept her eyes firmly trained on the spanish boy, while Avery Longbottom tried to catch the asian boys attention. Dorea Kate simply stared, unfazed. The group came up the the stage and blondie style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Hello. You might not know us, but we're from america. I have a question - who knows about greek mythology?"/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Nancy raised her hand, slowly, remembering her Latin with Mr Brunner. Rose Weasley, Savannah Lovegood and Scorpius Malfoy also raised their hands./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Well, we're demigods. Our parents are greek or roman gods. One parent is mortal. We train to fight the children of Gaea, Tartarus and Echnida. We've been sent here to teach sword fighting and archery. But first, introductions are needed."/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"The first boy smiled, his dazzling teeth catching the light./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""My name is Percy Jackson." Nancy froze, shock overwhelming her./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"" My father is Posiedon, god of the sea."/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"So that's why the water grabbed her. Nancy was still blankly staring at the boy. It was too much to take in. The boy from 6th grade who was a loser was a demigod?/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Annabeth Chase , child of Athena."/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""The name's Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter. Big-headed god of the sky." Percy snorted./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of beauty." The Tristan Mclean? Lily was obsessed with him!/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Leo here. Leo Valdez, smokin' hot son of the fire god, Hephaestus."/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Calypso, daughter of Atlas, titan of whatever-I-don't-remember."/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""I'm Frank, son of Mars, the war god."/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Hazel, daughter of Pluto."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" / /p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"" Will Solace, son of Apollo." Ah so that explains the sun tan and bright smile/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;". "Nico, Son of Hades. Ambassador of Pluto."/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"" Hi! I'm Katie, daughter of Demeter the plant goddess!" So that explains the nature look./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""I'm Travis, son of Hermes. He's the god of thieves, the road, and lies. This is Clarrise, daughter of Ares. God of war."/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Chris, son of Hermes." Chris shot Travis a glare. Everyone nodded./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""I'm going to call out some names - Chiron, our camp director - asked up to speak to." Annabeth style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Rose Weasley!"/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"Rose approached, an owl symbol above her head./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Scorpious Malfoy!" He came up, stares sent his way, and with a sun above his head./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""Dorea Kate!" Nancy gasped as Dorea went up, a dove fluttering above her head, her clothes changing. br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Lastly, Nanc-" Annabeth stopped. Percy went red-faces as Nancy's name was called./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""N-N-Nancy B-B-Bobofit?" All eyes landed on Nancy as she shakily stood. She quietly made her way to the front. A glistening peacock feather and cloud symbol style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Hey Nancy, you know that you're forgiven, right?" Percy whispered to her. Nancy grinned, muttering a thank you back./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""This is Rose, daughter of Athena. Scorpius, son of Apollo. Dorea, daughter of Venus. Nancy, daughter of Jupiter and Hera."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Eyes bore into Nancy. Teddy looked like he was confused. To be honest, Nancy had no idea how this happened. Her parents couldn't possibly be two gods./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSDisplay-Regular', 'Segoe UI', 'Lucida Grande', tahoma, arial, verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;"One, that wouldn't make her a demigod! A demigod is half and half. And plus, she had both her parents! Unless she was ad-.. No. No. No. Her parents looked just like her! But then where did her ADHD come from?/p 


End file.
